Memories,an amourshipping story
by Ikcatcher
Summary: Join Serena ash she recalls her journey through the Kalos region up until now with her friends Ash,Clemont and Bonnie


Hey,this is my first time ever doing a fanfiction so I hope you guys would enjoy it :)

Memories,An amourshipping fanfiction

On their way to Coumarine City,our heroes have arrived at a Pokemon Centre as night falls on the Kalos region

"Man am I tired."Ash said as he tried his best to walk in a straight line towards the reception."Well,we have been walking ever since we left Shalour City,I guess we could stay here for the night."You're right,my feet are killing me."Serena said."Me too!"Bonnie said."Nene nene!"Denene said with a tired look on its face.

Serena,Bonnie and Ash sat on chairs to rest their feets while Clemont head for the reception to check in,after that they decided to head for the cafeteria for and Pikachu immediately went to the counter and took a bunch of food and in an instant sat down at a table to eat the food. Everyone sweat dropped as they look at Ash eat a few plates worth of giggled and said,"When it comes to food Ash will stop at nothing to get some huh?"She said while shrugging."Well there's a saying."Clemont said."The belly rules the mind."Everybody laugh as they enjoyed their dinner.

"Boy,am I full.""Pika pika." Ash and Pikachu said as they place their hands on their stomach."Well I think it's time we turn in for the night."Clemont said."Oh I'm not that tired yet."Serena said."I think I'm going to go for a little walk.""Don't wander too far of alright?It's getting pretty late."Ash said."He's always such a caring person."Serena thought to herself."I won't."She said to him while smiling and winking at him.

Serena decided to walk into to the forest because she noticed a lake when she checked her map and wanted to see it for she was walking in the forest she many different Pokemons in the forest,Burmeys hanging on a tree,Flecthlings flying back to their nests and also Caterpies crawling around the ground."This is so peaceful."She said to herself."I never felt anything like this when I was back home.

After a few minutes of walking she finally found the lake was pretty big and it was glowing under the moonlight."Wow,this is so beautiful!"She said excitingly."I never thought I see something so marvelous in my life."She saw a flat rock and decided to lie down on it and looked at the stars."If I hadn't had traveled with the group I wouldn't had been able to experience something like this."Now that she thought about it,she had been traveling with Ash and friends for quite awhile since Ash invited her to join the group,it had been nothing but adventures.

She remembered the time she taught Ash how to ride a Ryhorn."Boy,was Ash really clumsy when it came to sitting on the Ryhorn."She thought while was also the time where the gang had helped her made a never had more fun thN to make her own Pokevison with the help of her was also recently with Professor Sycomore's summer camp,she enjoyed her time there and the gang became friends with Tierno,Trevor and Shauna whom she had gotten to talk said her dream was to become a Pokemon Performer and also to become Kalos had considered becoming a Pokemon Performer too but at the moment she was still deciding.

"Boy,it sure has been some ride."Serena was glad to have journeyed with three of her greatest friendsBonnie was such an adorable girl and she always treated her like her little sister,they had always play when they were in their tents while would both try to imitate a Pokemon while trying to guess what that was Clemont,Bonnie's older 's an inventor and is also the Lumiose City Gym Leader.A really talented person when it comes to solving problems and also invents things when a situation comes up,but it usually doesn't work and tends to blow up.

And then there was Ash... A lot of things came to her mind when she thought about Ash,she thought about how they first met at Professor Oak's summer camp,how he helped her with her leg when she fell down,how she developed feelings for him."He's such a sweet boy."She said to was also determined and really confident."Don't give up till it's over" was what he said to her back then when they were both she saw Ash battle Viola at the Santalune Gym,she knew how Ash had changed from the innocent young Ash back then to the confident,determined and competent boy he knew back then when they were kids,she got really worried for Ash when he was about to battle Grant at the Cyllage City Gym or how she was almost at the brink of tears when Ash was taken to another dimension at the Reflecting reached into her pocket and took out a picture of the gang and Korrina,the Shalour City Gym Leader while they were at Geosange Town helping Korrina find the Lucarionite for her Lucario to mega evolve. She looked at the picture as she saw her and Ash next to each other,she had secretly slid next to Ash when the picture was about to be smiled at that,knowing she felt kinda selfish for doing that.

"Hey Serena?"A voice called had nearly fallen of the rock but managed to stay on it,when she looked at who was calling her name,it was Ash."Ash?What are you doing here?"She asked while quickly placing the picture back into her pocket."Well,you were gone for quite some time now and we got worried so I decided to go look for you.""Oh,heheh I didn't know I would was gone for that long.""It's just the two of us,should I tell him how I feel about him now?"She thought to herself nervously."It seemed like the perfect time right?""Well we better get back to the Pokemon Centre,it's late and we still got a long walk ahead tomorrow."Ash said."Yeah you're right,I'm sorry I got everyone worried."She said while looking down a bit."Nah,it's alright."Ash said."I'm just glad you're okay.""Thanks."She said to Ash while smiling at him."Let's get back.""Maybe when the time is right."She said to herself quietly whlie looking at Ash as they walked back to the Pokemon Centre.

End.


End file.
